Chrysler's Afterlife
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: So listen here, after the big war Chiron sent me off to see if this evil little brat is a demigod. And you want to know what? I can honestly say, my life wasn't complete hell. Rated T for language and etc.
1. We start from the third week

So listen here, after the big war Chiron sent me off to see if this evil little brat is a demigod. And who want to know what? I can honestly say, my life wasn't complete hell

Blast to the past

" Nico get off your lazy butt and help with the horses! I don't care if your father is Hades, you ARE going to help with chores today! Even if the horses hate you." Shrieked my, long story, sort of adopted sister, Rakhsha. Well no Rakhsha is her nickname, her real name, which is Ironic, is the same as my step-mother's. Persephone. Rakhsha fits better though. She's two years younger than me, just two. But she's been mistaken for older than me, I even made that mistake when I first met her.

"Ten more minutes!" I shouted back. BOOM! Crap she's a stronger fighter. Flings my door open and breaks the locks almost everyday.

" Oh no you don't." She started, She's about 5" 4' with passed the shoulder hair and natural (somehow) white bangs and white streaks running through her copper hair. Her style is A LOT like mine, actually she's borrowed a few of my shirts. " Last time you said that, you didn't get out of bed until two in the after noon."

"NOT DECENT!" I sleep in my boxers, so sue me. Actually don't that would suck and dad would kill me.

"Not caring." She flipped the covers off, picked me up and threw me over her shoulder (she lives on a farm! Farm girls are really strong, that and the fact I'm really light for age fourteen). She dragged me out into the living room and threw me on the couch, then she did the worst thing ever. Picked. Out. My. Clothes. Even though we have the same style, she usually chooses my least favorite clothes just to tick me off.

"What are you gonna do? Dress me?" She chucked the clothes at me then and surprisingly she had mercy on me today.

" I will if I have to."

Okay, my guess is she's Hades daughter. But of course, she's not. I asked and he said I was close but not close enough yet. Did I mention when she gets mad her eyes go from Hazel to freakin' scarlet? Well now you know. I pulled on the loose pants and logo shirt she grabbed me and headed into the kitchen where she was. I came in right as I smelled burning toast, Rakhsha had one of her blank looks on her face, well it's up to me to save the house from fire...Again. Rakhsha sees the future at least a few times a day, Of course, she saw the second war before it happened, now she sees new things. She won't tell anyone though, but I can get her to slip up a bit in a conversation. We both snapped when the flames start, crap, her spacing is contagious. She's blessed by Poseidon so she has water bending. You'll see. She turns on the faucet and makes motions with her hand and the water quickly puts out the fire then makes the water go back up the faucet and shuts it off.

"That was a close one." She muttered, leaning against the counter.

" No kidding so what did you see this time?" I asked, ugh she caught my trick and narrowed her eyes. Look away! Look away! Too late, there they are, them scarlet eyes.

" Nothing. I. Saw. Nothing. Got it?"

" Got it." I'm embarrassed to say it, but that came out as a squeak.

"Good, go feed the horses."

"Since when did you become my boss?"

"Since mom left last week for a business trip." Crap they're going scarlet again.

" I-I was kidding!" Okay, she freaks me out and reminds me a lot of Chrysler. Impossible though, that's long gone. A year gone. I was bucking hay when she screamed.

I grabbed a horse and jumped on. Poseidon don't buck me off please. Since the stables was a good half mile from the house (What? She has a really loud scream) and headed there fast. And I mean fast! Rakhsha happens to be a favorite of Poseidon. We were there in record time and right in front of the house was the biggest fury I have ever seen. And she sat there fighting it, with the same fierce look as Chrysler. I grabbed my sword from my sheath and ran towards it. I caught it off guard but this thing just doesn't want to perish! I was watching Rakhsha now, she did a round house kick style kind of thing and it poofed into golden dust. She sat there panting, Did I mention she suffers from second hand smoke? Well it was from her step-dad, but her mom noticed and beat his butt outta there.

"You okay?" I asked, she immediately straightened.

"Of course, are you done in the stables?" She asked, but I had the same PE as her, when she didn't want to show weakness she breathes through her nose. You can tell, her nostrils flare.

" Yeah, you sure you're okay?"

" I said I'm fine!" Then she walked straight into the pond and screamed bloody murder, She had this issue with bodies of water. She started crying and thrashing around in the water.

"Calm down! Grab my hand." I said calmly, extending my hand, she had a death grip on it when I was pulling her out of the water. She kept the death grip even when she was out of the water. " What's your problem with water?"

"Something, from a year ago that's all!" She said quickly releasing her death grip, and running into the house, I quickly followed. And found her packing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

" I have to go see Chiron!" She kept packing.

"Why?"

"Because, it's all crumbling down." She said looking me straight in the eyes, I didn't notice till later they were my clothes she was packing until I woke up on the steps on the big house.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked of the wind.


	2. AN Arizona

_**Hey guys I'm sorry to announce that I will be going to Arizona for two weeks as of 8-1-10 and will not be able to update, I can write but we will be on the road and no internet**_

_**truly,**_

_**Sk8rRebel13**_


	3. Vlah

**A/N sorry it took so long,...**

"What the hell just happened?" I asked of the wind.

"You were hypnotized by Rakhsha, she sent you here. And I'm sending you back, blah blah blah blah." Mr. D said, in his usual monotone.

"Okay, send me back."

"You have to talk to your father first." Mr. D motioned to where my father happened to be standing.

"Let's take this inside shall we?" Hades said.

"Okay." I was way too shocked to say anything else. So we went in the big house, surprisingly only Chiron was in there.

"Hello Nico." Chiron greeted.

"Hullo."

"Let's get right to the point son, you need to stop moping about Elizzabeth." Well geez dad, you weren't kidding about getting right to the point.

"I stopped moping." I grumbled.

"But you still think about her every single day."

"So? She died saving me!"

"Try to think of her less, it's effecting her afterlife."

"Yes, sir. Can I go back now?"

"Yes, I don't trust Dionysus to transport you back." Poof! I'm back and little miss OCD is cleaning the already clean guest room I live in. I cleared my throat. She jumps.

"What are you doing back?" Rakhsha growled.

"I was SENT back, thank you very much for transporting me under hypnosis." I snapped back.

"You're very welcome. Go finish your chores."

"I finished!"

"You didn't clean the stalls." She said walking to her room and slamming the door.

Do you know how gross cleaning the stalls is? Like, really gross, I should've stayed at camp. I mean, it would've been grosser if she hadn't taken pity on me and pick up the horse crap and laid down new straw, all that was left was giving food and water.

Grumble grumble. Complain complain. Blah blah.

I walked back to the house soon after that. I saw that mom was home, I was playing the part of an Orphan, which I kind of was. So she was my new mom for the time being. They hadn't noticed I walked in.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked Rakhsha.

"I'm scared! I wasn't supposed to come back this time!" Rakhsha sobbed.

"So you're saying, that since you're still you but different appearance you still love him?"

"Yes!"

Who's him? And come back? What does she mean by that? I stepped in loudly, Rakhsha quickly pulled out her dagger that I gave her and cut her hand so fast I think I imagined it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, something in the back of my mind had the answer...but I can't remember it.

"I accidentally cut myself." Rakhsha sniffled. Liar. You wouldn't cry if you got shot in the head with a gun.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I crawled into bed soon enough, in a black tank top and of course my boxers. I woke up earlier the next day due to a big bang. Now that mom was back, Rakhsha had to sleep in my- I mean our room. I looked over to her and saw her hair strewn across her pillow in a tangled mess. She was covered in sweat. Crap she's having another nightmare spaz attack. I got up slipped on some pants and went to go wake her up when she started mumbling in her sleep.

"Nico I'm sorry..." I heard her mumbled, she thrashed around again. "I wasn't Lizzy... spiked soda..."

I sat there in shock, Lizzy, Chrysler, Rebel. One person who acted strange and changed randomly. And only snapped out of it when I was drowning. Rakhsha stopped thrashing around and her breath became slow and steady. I won't wake her then. I walked to the full length mirror and goofed around by making funny faces, then I took off my shirt of to change into a clean one (least I think it's clean). UGH! My olive toned skin seems to be turning pink from the sun out here. I heard a thud from behind me, crap I didn't hear her thrashing this time! I spun around and went to kneel down by her. Shaking her awake.

"Nico...?" Rakhsha mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering.

"Come on sleep head, time to get up." I said, pulling her up, she wobbled on her feet and just about fell. "Well you're feet aren't working yet so..."

I flung her over my shoulder. She was more awake now and was tracing the scar on my back I had gotten from the dock a year ago.

"How did you get this?" She asked, continuing to trace it.

"An accident a year ago, I fell in the ocean and since my dad's Hades, Poseidon wasn't too happy about that and tried to drown me. I was a little too close to the dock and was thrashing around, I would've drowned if Chrysler hadn't saved me." I told her, resisting the urge to set her down and hide.

When we got into the living room I set her down on the couch and went to go make her hot chocolate. That always calms her down. I over heard her talking in the living room. To whom? I have no idea.

"Please! Don't make _me_ tell him, why can't you? You are his dad after all." I heard her whine.

"Fine I will tell him for you. That's the last favor, got it?" A deep voice a lot like my dads said.

"You always say that."

"You made me a softie, what can I say?"

"You can go say, what I asked you to Nico."

Me?

My dad appeared beside me.

Uh oh.


End file.
